Traditional digital photography systems are inherently limited in how to change the focus of a camera module. One solution is to rely on software solutions (e.g. as found within a system on a chip) to send a focus signal to focus a lens assembly associated with the camera module. For example, an image sensor associated with a camera module may communicate with a system on a chip, which may evaluate the focus at a given point and send the focus signal (e.g. servo signal) back to the camera module to adjust one or more lenses within the lens assembly into a position that focuses an inbound image at the point. However, such an approach can be cumbersome and time consuming, and in some instances, the delay time associated with focusing at an indicated point may be noticeably slow.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.